


Shut

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ray brings the fire.
Relationships: Ray Green/Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326
Kudos: 12





	Shut

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Sometimes, Ray feels really bad for Philip, because he’s _not_ a bad guy—he just got dealt a shit hand, and it feels like the world’s just throwing more shit at him, even if he won’t tell Ray half of it. What he does tell Ray is all vague and nonsensical, but Ray doesn’t push it, because he gets it. It’s none of his business. He gets the feeling if he ever did push too hard, if he made Philip choose between whatever all _that_ is and just a normal life in a normal house with Ray, Philip wouldn’t choose him.

He hangs out with Philip anyway, because being halfway there with Philips is better than being full on with his ex-wife ever was. He shows up even when the power’s off, when the whole block’s shut down for construction, and Philip should really leave the warehouse but _won’t_. Ray’s in the neighbourhood anyway. He’s got one of those new fangled contained fire tins in the back of his car for emergencies. He takes it into the garage and sets it up on the coffee table, giving them both light and _warmth_. It’s way too cold without power. The whole place is bitch black. Philip’s got two sweaters on, but he still leans towards the fire, breathing out a clear sigh of relief. Ray crowds next to him on the couch and pulls a blanket over their laps. 

He reminds Philip, “I’ve got a fireplace at home that’ll do this way better. And a heater. And, y’know, _power_.”

Philip glances sideways at him, looking horribly guilty in the dim orange light, even though he never asked Ray to come over in the first place. Ray’s just that kind of guy. And Philip’s an overly compassionate guy who sometimes looks like a wounded animal that would never make it out in the real world. Philip mutters, “Not that I’m not grateful, but... you should go home.”

“I was implying you should come with me.”

Philip shakes his head. “’Can’t leave.”

“Phil...” 

“The power could come back on any minute, and I’ll need to check for messages.”

“Or you could take your laptop to my place and plug it in.”

Philip looks sideways at him, lightly frowning. Ray suddenly wonders where all the others are—the strange group of ‘friends’ that seem to come and go through Philip’s life, dragging him off at odd times. Ray wonders if they all live in rundown warehouses too, or if they get to live _normal_ lives, and Philip just drew the short straw. He’s the one with nothing better to do than huddle up in the darkness with his dirt-bag lawyer.

Philip turns back to the small fire and stubbornly insists, “I have to stay.”

Ray was afraid of that. But he leans back in the couch, hunkering down for the long haul. He reaches an arm around Philip’s middle, because he’ll need Philip’s warmth if he’s going to survive. 

Philip leans over to rest his head on Ray’s shoulder, and that makes the whole thing worth it.


End file.
